1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system in which a portable information processing device is operable in different operation environments or system configurations, and in particular to an operation mode setting method and system for such a portable information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a portable computer such as a notebook-type or handheld-type computer has various operation modes, which can be selectively set by its user operating a key or the like.
In Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 7-319569, for example, a computer system using a hotkey to change the system operation environment or configuration has been disclosed.
In Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 8-36485, a control method has been disclosed, by which an application program can be efficiently executed by a user changing operation environments.
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 11-65996, a network computer has been disclosed which is designed to switch its operation mode depending on whether it is connected to a network.
However, the above-described conventional techniques cannot easily cope with various operation environments. In other words, the portable computer cannot be easily set to an optimal one of the operation environments.
An object of the present invention is to provide an operation mode setting method and system allowing a portable information processing device to be easily set to a suitable one of use environments.
According to the present invention, in a system composed of a plurality of transmitters, each of which transmits an environment identification signal in a corresponding environment, and a portable information processing device. The portable information processing device includes: a plurality of resources; a memory for storing setting data of a plurality of operation modes corresponding respectively to different environments, wherein each of the operation modes permits a predetermined set of the resources suitable for a corresponding environment to be used; a receiver for receiving an environment identification signal from a transmitter; an operation mode manager for selecting one of the operation modes stored in the memory, depending on a received environment identification signal; and an operation mode changer for setting a program-controlled processor to a selected operation mode.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for setting a program-controlled processor to an operation mode in a portable information processing device, includes the steps of: a) storing setting data of a plurality of operation modes corresponding respectively to different environments, wherein each of the operation modes permits a predetermined set of the resources suitable for a corresponding environment to be used; b) receiving an environment identification signal from one of a plurality of transmitters which transmit environment identification signals each identifying a corresponding environment; c) selecting one of the operation modes stored in the memory, depending on a received environment identification signal; and d) setting a program-controlled processor to a selected operation mode.
According to further another aspect of the present invention, a method for setting a program-controlled processor to an operation mode in a portable information processing device, includes the steps of: a) storing setting data of a plurality of operation modes corresponding respectively to different environments, wherein each of the operation modes permits a predetermined set of the resources suitable for a corresponding environment to be used; b) determining whether an environment identification signal is received from one of a plurality of transmitters which transmit environment identification signals each identifying a corresponding environment; c) determining whether an environment is recognized without receiving any environment identification signal; d) in one of cases where an environment identification signal has been received and where an environment has been recognized, selecting one of the operation modes stored in the memory, depending on a corresponding one of a received environment identification signal a recognized environment; and e) setting a program-controlled processor to a selected operation mode.
A portable information processing device according to the present invention includes: a plurality of resources; a memory for storing setting data of a plurality of operation modes corresponding respectively to different environments, wherein each of the operation modes permits a predetermined set of the resources suitable for a corresponding environment to be used; a receiver for receiving an environment identification signal from outside; an operation mode manager for selecting one of the operation modes stored in the memory, depending on a received environment identification signal; and an operation mode changer for setting a program-controlled processor to a selected operation mode.
As described above, according to the present invention, a portable information processing device is allowed to automatically operate in an operation mode suitable for each environment. In other words, a well-used portable computer can be set to an operation mode suitable for each different environment to execute a desired application program. For example, in the office, the portable computer is set to an in-office operation mode which permits the keyboard and the monitor to work. In other words, the in-office operation mode is designed to provide the user with a combination of resources suitable for work in the office. In the case where the user rides in a car, the portable computer is set to an in-car operation mode which does not permit the keyboard and the monitor to work but a speech recognizer, for example, which allows the user to control the operation of the application program by voice. In other words, the in-car operation mode is designed to provide the user with a combination of resources suitable for work while driving the car.